One Thing Always Leads To Another
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: NarutoxSasuke Yaoi! Naruto and Sasuke are out training when they have a fight. Both are ambushed, Sasuke gets badly injured.  This is based from the first half of Naruto, only cause Sasuke in Shippuden pisses me off XD  Rated T, but could be considered M


The pain was so great that it almost didn't feel real. He looked around, but no one seemed to be in the area, for the second time in his life, Sasuke felt completely and utterly useless.

The rouge ninja had come out of nowhere. Sasuke had just been training with Naruto moments ago when they broke out into an argument, a useless one as always...

**- Flashback! -**

**"Hey loser, move! You're in my way!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto who had, inconveniently, stepped in the way of his kunai target.**

**"Sorry Sasuke..." The blonde ninja moved away slowly looking guilty. **

**"Man, do you ever even think?" Sasuke asked out loud to himself; Naruto heard him.**

**"Oh lay off Sasuke, you know I think."**

**"Rarely! I've had to save you one too many times!" Sasuke's anger began to raise.**

**"Then why do you continue to save me!" Naruto had begun yelling too.**

**"I... Because I have to that's why!"**

**"That's not a reason! It's cause you actually care about me, right!"**

**"No, why on earth would I care about a loser like you?"**

**"Because deep down you know were friends!"**

**"Wrong! We've never been friends and never will!"**

**"Then why the hell are you out here with me to begin with huh!"**

**"I'm not sure, so I'll just leave!"**

**"Fine!"**

**"Fine!" **

**Sasuke and Naruto walked off in different directions, both equally angry. The sun had begun to set, and the air began to get cold. The two boys had traveled quite the distance into the forest so they could practice without any disruptions. Sasuke sighed to himself as he walked. He had no idea what came over him, and he also didn't understand why he felt so guilty.**

**At that moment he had heard rustling in a bush beside him. He lifted his kunai ready for an attack.**

**"Naruto, don't be an idiot, I know it's you." Sasuke said with a small chuckle.**

**An evil sounding laugh emanated from behind the bush. Sasuke stiffened and made his stance stronger.**

**"Who's there!" He yelled.**

**A average height teenage boy came out from behind the bush. He had short orange hair and tanned skin. A long scar stretched across his left eye, he looked amused, Sasuke then noticed he had no headband anywhere on his body.**

**"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the boy.**

**He simply smiled and charged at Sasuke. It had taken Sasuke off guard, and the boy managed to slice open Sasuke's arm.**

**"Ahh!" He fell to the ground in agony, gripping his forearm tightly.**

**The boy again charged at Sasuke. Using his uninjured arm, Sasuke managed to push himself out of the way, but the boys speed was too fast, before he could blink the boy sliced at him again, creating a large line of scarlet to appear over his pale chest. **

**Sasuke screamed loudly, when his cries faded the boy walked over and hovered over the younger ninja, looking pleased he laughed evily again before running off into the forest.**

**-Flashback end-**

Sasuke could smell nothing but blood. The cool spring air went right through him. He wished for Naruto to come rushing to him, but he knew he wouldn't. The knuckle head ninja was most likely at home sleeping in his bed. The moon was now high in the sky, Sasuke felt paralyzed.

Just then he heard a bush rustle again, he figured it was the boy coming to finish him off, but instead he saw a blob of orange, it was Naruto. As he got closer, Sasuke could now see that he was cut up and bruised, he seemed to have even lost his headband. Naruto kneeled down beside Sasuke and began to panic.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you alright!" Sasuke now realised that Naruto's voice sounded far off, almost like a whisper.

"N-Nar..." His voice was no louder than a whisper, the pain in his chest was too great.

"Hang in there Sasuke!" Naruto scooped up Sasuke as carefully of he could, and began running as fast as his body would allow.

The cold air whipped through Sasuke's body as Naruto ran through the forest. All of a sudden Sasuke felt a drop of water land on his face. He focused his eyes upward to the sky, but it was clear, there wasn't a cloud in sight. Several more drops of water landed on his face, but there were still no clouds.

"N-Naruto... a- is it raining?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"N-No... I don't think so." He responded, but his voice was rough and cracky.

"I-I'm tired..."

"No! Sasuke you can't fall asleep!"

"Ugh.. b-but..."

"No! I won't let you!"

"I-if you shut up I c-could."

"Then I won't shut up, I'll talk until we get to Grandma Tsunade!"

"M-must you be so l-loud?" Sasuke asked with a weak sigh.

"So you stay awake!"

"Okay…" Sasuke gave up fighting, he was afraid that if he did, Naruto's voice wouldn't be enough to keep him up anymore.

After what felt like hours they reached the hospital. Everything went by in a blur. Naruto ran into the hospital in a complete panic, several doctors and nurses tried to take Sasuke away from Naruto, but he refused, he had said only Tsunade was allowed to touch him. Finally Tsunade got there and took him to a room, then she used her medical jutsu to heal his wound, or at least as much as she could. He was then told it was okay to go to sleep, that she would look after him. He remembered smiling weakly to her before looking to Naruto, he then reached out for Naruto's hand. He squeezed it tightly before shutting his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

When he woke up he had sun blaring in his eyes. Sasuke turned his head to see a bouquet of different flowers shoved into a vase, along with hundreds of "Get well soon" cards. He sigh, instantly knowing they were from various girls from the village, mostly Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke slowly sat up, gripping his hand to his chest. There was a faint stitch mark; he could tell he had been out for a while. Just then there came a knock to the door.

"Hello? Are you awake Sasuke?" It was Naruto.

"Ah yeah, come in."

Naruto appeared in the room. He had several bandages on his face, bare arms and chest, but he had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Good to see you're up. You were out for almost a week."

"Did the boy come after you too?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"The kid with orange hair? Yeah."

"What happened?"

**-Flashback!-**

**Naruto was strolling along trying to blow off steam. He wished Sasuke would stop being a jerk to him, he knew he had been lying through his teeth as usual. At the moment Naruto heard rustling behind a bush, he knew it wouldn't be Sasuke, he was too stealthy to do something like that, so he raised a kunai and prepared himself.**

**A boy with orange hair appeared from behind. He smiled looking happy. **

**"Who are you?" Naruto asked.**

**"You are the second person to ask me that question." His voice was low with a cocky tone to it.**

**"Second? Who else is- What did you do to Sasuke?"**

**"Sasuke? You speak of the emo looking boy? Hes dead."**

**"What! No! I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto instantly began to freak out, he could feel the red chakra begin to rise.**

**"****Ah a ****jinchūriki, I haven't seen one of your kind for quite some time."**

**Naruto's mind began to go blank as his red cloche began to appear around him. **

**The whole battle went by in a blur. When Naruto's mind regained control, the boy laid barely breathing in front of him.**

**-Flashback end-**

"Ah… nothin really…," Naruto scratched the back of his neck, keeping his gaze to the ground. "He said you were dead, so I kinda went nuts." Naruto could feel his face getting hot.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know!" Naruto turned away, he knew his face was beat red now.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Because were not friends remember." Naruto's voice became cold and harsh. "I'll just go." Naruto turned to walk away when he felt something tug at his wrist, turning, he saw Sasuke half off the bed with his one hand around Naruto's wrist.

"Huh?"

"Naruto I… I lied. I don't hate you… you are my friend…" Sasuke wouldn't look at Naruto.

"I know that."

"It, wasn't raining the night you saved me… was it?"

Naruto's face went red again. "R-raining? What are you talking about?"

"You were crying. Why is that?"

Naruto sighed and sat down beside Sasuke.

"It's because I care about you obviously."

"Why would you care about me you lo-" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth.

"I saved your life, don't **ever** call me a loser again."

Sasuke then realized their faces were close to each other. He could feel Naruto's breath mix with his own, their eyes locked, they were both trapped in each other's gaze.

Naruto moved his hand. He had the urge to connect his lips with Sasuke's, he tried his hardest to dismiss the idea, but his hormones wouldn't let him. Slowly, keeping his gaze with Sasuke's he moved in and pressed their lips together.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't feel repulsed, just surprised. Slowly he let his eyes shut. He brought his hand up and let it rest on Naruto's soft bruised cheek. The blonde moaned from the contact. Unwillingly Sasuke allowed his tongue to slip out and lick Naruto's bottom lip, another loud moan escaped from the blondes throat. Naruto's mouth opened, giving Sasuke the access he was dying to get.

Their tongues entwined with one another. Naruto's hands reached up around Sasuke's neck deepening the kiss. Their kiss was rough and tiring. The only time the two lost any contact was when they pulled apart for breath.

Naruto began to push Sasuke down onto the bed, he gave in easily. Sasuke tried to ignore the pain in his chest, but Naruto's weight was too much for him, he quickly rolled Naruto over onto his back, the blonde looked surprised, but seemed to understand as he let his arms reach around Sasuke's thin frame.

Their kiss continued to get sweaty as their hormones continued to escalate. Naruto had begun to press his hips upward, instantly scareing Sasuke.

"W-What on earth are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"I… I…" Naruto's blush had returned.

After several seconds of looking at Naruto, Sasuke began to feel himself harden, he hated himself for it, but he couldn't ignore what his body was telling him.

Sasuke crashed his lips and body back onto Naruto's. Naruto seemed shocked. Sasuke began grinding his hips against Naruto's. Ocean blue eyes starred into Sasuke's onix ones in confusion. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto's hips roughly, causing them both to moan loudly and giving Naruto the answer he was looking for.

Their grinding began to get more fierce. Sasuke was beginning to lose himself in ecstasy when he heard Naruto's voice.

"S-sasuke.. ugh, get off."

"W-What? W-why?"

"Just… g-get off."

Sasuke growled, but still rolled off. Both laid beside each other panting. They had no idea how long they had been at it for, but they were both equally almost at their peak.

"W-why?" Sasuke asked turning to look at the dazed blonde.

"I… this ..." Naruto seemed to be out of words, so instead he was going to show Sasuke what it was he couldn't say.

Naruto sat up and climbed on top of Sasuke. Sasuke made no attempt to shoe him away, mostly because he was curious. Naruto straddled Sasuke's delicate frame. Eyes were on him with every movement he made. Slowly Naruto lowered his head. He let his tongue run down Sasuke's scarred chest. The raven haired ninja arched his back as a loud moan escaped from deep within his throat. When Naruto's tongue reached Sasuke's waist band, he used his hands to pull his pants down, exposing his member, that was standing up fully.

"N-Naruto what are you-"

"Shh, you'll like it."

Sasuke was in too much ecstasy to protest any further. Naruto used his free hand to grab onto Sasuke's member, his body jerked and shivered from the contact. Naruto felt a smirk form at his lips as he let his mouth lower down over the hardened member.

Naruto's tongue began to trace circles over the tip of Sasuke's member. The teen was doing everything in his power to keep from screaming Naruto's name.

Naruto had finally taken in the last bit if his friend. His head began to bob up and down, sucking as hard as he could. He could tell by how Sasuke's body was convulsing that he was almost at his peak. Sure enough after a few more hard sucks, Naruto felt Sasuke's precum enter his mouth. Naruto sucked once more, as Sasuke screamed the blondes name into the air as he finally exploded into the teens mouth. The sound of Naruto's name being yelled into the heavens was enough to make him cum. Naruto sucked Sasuke dry.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants back up and laid down beside him panting. Sasuke looked over and smirked.

"I'm not sure h-how I let you do that, but it w-was worth it."

Naruto laughed. "N-next time it's my turn."

"W-who said there's a n-next time?" Sasuke's expression turned serious.

"Oh.. I ah..."

"I'm kidding. Learn to take a joke loser." A large smirk appeared on his face.

"I am not a loser! I saved your life, and managed to be the dominate one, I think that makes you the loser."

"No. I **let **you be the dominate one. Next time it won't be, it's only because I'm injured."

"Suuuurrree." Naruto and Sasuke both smiled to each other.

"T-thank you, Naruto."

"No problem Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry if they are OOC... I try not to :( I chose to do this from the first Naruto season like thing cuz well.. Sasuke is a jerk in shippuden! : So yeah, good? Bad? Tell meee :)

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
